


Day Seven: Marigold

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Peggysous Week 2020 [7]
Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s02e10 Hollywood Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Marigold: Winning the affections of someone through hard work, creativity and the drive to succeed, cheer and good relations in a relationship.Despair and grief over the loss of love, cruelty and coldness due to jealousy.***Peggy Carter deserves the world.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Violet (Agent Carter TV), Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Peggysous Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Peggysous Week 2020





	Day Seven: Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this entire things got completely deleted and i had to rewrite it from scratch but i'll damned if i ain't giving these character the ending they deserve

Peggy Carter deserves the world. 

The world doesn’t deserve Peggy Carter, but Daniel’s sure she’s not gonna let it stay that way. Ever since she parted the SSR like the Red Sea, she’s been relentless in driving herself and the others to ‘do their bloody jobs,’ and ensure they want to live in the world they keep saving. And if they weren’t going to do it, then they’d better get the hell out of her way. 

Peggy Carter is driven, determined, and relentless. Daniel’s pretty sure the only reason she’s not running the whole damn thing is because she’s a woman and people are idiots, even though he’s also sure that’s not going to stop her for long. 

He thanks whatever higher power put her desk right behind his—even though it was probably just the discrimination and prejudice in the office—because it’s the best thing to ever happen to him. Having someone so capable next to you pushes you, makes you want to do better. He knows he has to hit the ground running when he’s working with Peggy because she’s going to be even better than he is, even on his best day. 

Daniel knows he’s good at his job. His observational skills are well above average and even in the SSR, his detective work is renowned. Even with all the scoffs and insults and back-handed compliments that get thrown his way. He doesn’t care, he knows he’s good. And he knows he can be better. 

It’s when he figures out Peggy’s secret investigation that he  _ really _ starts appreciating how damn good this agent is. She ran her own covert operation underneath the noses of a spy network and did it well. They didn’t even realize what she was doing until she told them. 

Daniel knows he’s got a lot to learn from this agent and he’s more than willing. 

‘Trailing after her like a lost puppy’ isn’t  _ quite _ the words he’d use to describe what he does after that whole Stark fiasco is over, but it works pretty well. Better than he’d like to admit, actually, but hey, at least the rest of the office knows she’s a force to be reckoned with. He figured that out the first week when Krzeminski spat out a cup of coffee that tasted like the bottom of a drainer when the one she’d given him was roasted to perfection. 

Somewhere along the line, he’d volunteered for most of the night shifts. Mainly because he could actually get some work done without any of the other agents around, but also because hey, it wasn’t like he had a girlfriend or a wife to miss him. But when Peggy starts joining him…well. 

Little notes they’d pass back and forth became conversation starters. Casual greetings grew warmer. Smiles became more genuine. They had inside jokes now, things they’d say to make the other one snort while the poor agent that had no idea what was going on stared dumbly at the two of them. And he…he gets to know Peggy. 

He knows Agent Carter pretty well, knows she packs a hell of a right hook and can see things most people wouldn’t dream to think of. 

He gets to know that Peggy prefers Earl Grey in the mornings and chamomile in the evenings, with a little honey. 

He gets to know that Peggy’s got a wicked dry sense of humor, able to deliver barbs with an absolutely deadpan expression. 

He gets to know that he can end up hunched over his desk almost  _ crying _ from laughter when Peggy does a stellar imitation of one of the big war dogs from D.C. comes in for an investigation. 

They settle into a routine, the two of them. During the day, they’re quiet. Reserved. Professional. At night, they drain their cups of caffeine and smirk at the antics of the other. 

The SSR calls them the Dream Team at one point, even though Daniel’s pretty sure that’s just Jack Thompson being an asshat. 

Then the offer of the L.A. Chief position opens up. 

Daniel’s been pushing himself to be better. A better agent, a better person, a better Daniel. Just so he can keep up with the world as it spins faster and faster on its axis. This seems like the logical next step. 

Peggy doesn’t come. 

And that’s okay, really, it is. They have their separate careers. She’s still taking over New York, one case at a time. Their night shift talks are just to pass the time, friendly because of convenience. 

He moves out of New York and tries to pretend the heat in L.A. doesn’t make him long for their cold dark office. 

Daniel knows the L.A. office was gonna be green. He just…didn’t really factor in that he’d been so used to being surrounded by extreme levels of competence that this feels a little like kindergarten. Even Rose, who moved out here with him, feels it a little. When they go out for lunch there’s always a brief moment of nostalgia for New York before they dive into whatever’s come up this week. 

When the Lady in the Lake case rolls across his desk, he knows he’s in over his head. He calls Thompson for backup. 

He gets Peggy. 

And once he got over the initial shock of seeing her, standing in the L.A. branch like she was meant to be there—and Peggy Carter is meant to be wherever she says she is—he figures it’ll be easy to slip back into working together. 

It’s not. 

He knows part of it is just the simple fact that they’re out of practice. They haven’t worked together in a while. 

Part of it is he’s in love now. 

He loves Violet. He  _ adores _ her. She’s sweet and charming and mean and relentless and the best PT nurse he’s ever had. When she’s done being merciless and amazing and he’s out of the hospital, he asks her out the second he can. And they blend together. She’s sassy when he’s playful, he’s quiet when she’s buzzing, and goddamn can she bake. They have date nights where they don’t even go out, making their own food at home, and Daniel thinks it might be better than any restaurant he’s ever had. 

Violet meets Peggy and Daniel’s in over his head. 

They spin around each other like whirlwinds and he thanks Violet’s endless charm and Peggy’s determined work ethic that they manage to keep him on his feet. He manages to stumble back into a familiar rhythm with Peggy and the warmth he gets when she confesses she’s missed working with him makes him kiss Violet more passionately then ever. He loves her. 

Daniel’s not especially proud of the fact that he loses Violet’s ring in the couch, but other than that, the proposal goes off without a hitch. Well, kind of. This… _ this _ is what he needs. He needs this grounding in the world to keep saving it. 

Then Peggy gets impaled. 

Get to Violet. He knows he has to get to Violet. Violet is strong and capable and the best nurse he knows and there is no one he trusts more with this. With Peggy. And Violet is brilliant, whipping Jarvis and Daniel into shape as she patches up Peggy. 

He loves her. 

When Peggy is lying on the couch, as patched up as she can be with a rebar hole through her abdomen, he looks up from his knees, his mouth open to thank Violet, but the look on her face stops him. 

He gets up, wondering what’s wrong, what’s happened, when her words shock him to the core. 

He’s in love with Peggy. 

He loves Violet but he’s in love with Peggy. 

His instinct is to deny it. To say no, no, please, don’t leave, but the words get stuck in his throat and he can’t.

She gives back the ring. He leaves. Peggy goes to the Stark mansion. 

He…he has to think. 

When everything has blown over, he shows up to Violet’s house with flowers. When she raises an eyebrow, he hastily explains he’s not asking her to take him back, he’s here to apologize. He’s sorry he dragged her into this, he’s sorry he didn’t figure all of this out for himself first. He’s been unfair to her and he deeply regrets it. 

She looks at him with a soft smile and takes the flowers. Pulls him into a one-armed hug. Tells him he’ll figure it out. 

They stay friends. Still have a dinner night once a week. 

The case just keeps building and all Daniel can do is hold on. Literally, as it turns out. When he crashes back down to the desert, he breathes out for the first time since Peggy landed in L.A. 

He readies himself for Peggy to leave again, fly back to New York, but she surprises him. He should know by now not to try and predict Peggy Carter. She pushes him into his chair and kisses him breathless. 

Okay. 

He can deal with this. 

Getting the transfer to the L.A. office is simpler than he imagined. Though, he’s pretty sure Jack and Rose are high-fiving somehow. Pretty sure. 

Now he has Peggy by his side again, both pushing themselves to be better, do better, especially now that they know the cases are only going to get stranger. Peggy moves out of the Stark residence and into a small house in the suburbs, not quite near Daniel’s house, not quite far. He knows she meets up with Rose and Violet—they’re still friends too, and isn’t that terrifying—and Ana, Mrs. Jarvis. He can’t deny the thought of it makes him shudder, just a little. 

Those four. They’ll take over the world, you just watch. 

They take it slow. Start with the night shifts again. Then they agree to a dinner date with the others, make into a half work, half casual affair. Then it’s just the two of them. 

Peggy’s kisses still make him breathless. 

She doesn’t move in, they agree that’s not a wise step for them. Not yet. They don’t want to mess it up. 

But god,  _ god _ , he loves her. 

She still pushes him, yes, just being close to her does that, but she lets him help her too. Lets him reassure her when she needs it. Lets him see a little of what goes on in the mind of Peggy Carter. He takes all the little things she gives him and holds them close to his heart, where they’ll be safe. 

He…he knows she finds the world as scary as she does. She says she hopes she can make it less scary. He promises to be by her side as she does. 

Violet and Rose and Ana drag him to the jeweler's when he finally gets the nerve to ask her. They spend hours making sure it’s just right. Howard offered to make something but Daniel shot that down almost immediately. Nope. Not on his watch, thank you very much. He’s not sure Howard wouldn’t try to put some crazy invention in it. 

It’s their date night when he works up the courage. The ring box is safely nestled in his jacket pocket, along with the blessings of Violet, Rose, Ana, Howard, Jack, Mr. Jarvis…apparently a lot of people were…eager to offer their blessing. 

He pauses in the driveway, leaning on his crutch. He frowns. He…he can hear music. 

Peggy doesn’t listen to music. In fact the only time he can remember her having the radio on as anything other than the news was when she was listening to Angie. Or…or when they thought someone was in the house. 

His hand goes to his holster, striking a casual pose as he creeps up to the house. He peers in the window. 

His arm goes numb and his jaw goes slack. 

Peggy…Peggy’s dancing. 

She’s dancing with someone else. Someone—

…oh. 

Daniel…Daniel must’ve missed something, missed a message from Howard or Rose or—

Steve Rogers is in the house, with Peggy Carter in his arms. 

He’s too frozen to do anything other than wave, sheepish and dumbstruck, when Peggy spots him. Her face splits into a wide grin and she waves, trying to get him to come inside. 

He does. 

Daniel’s gonna admit, he’s a little star-struck when he shakes the hand of Captain America, Steve Rogers himself. He smiles and nods his head when Steve introduces himself, not that it’s really necessary. Steve says he’s glad to meet him. Apparently Peggy’s talked about him. 

“Me?”

“Her partner, right? The man she works with?”

Right. 

He remembers they…never officially started courting. 

Pushing all of that down, he smiles and asks him what he thinks about all of…this. Man out of his time, all that. Steve shrugs and says it takes some getting used to, but he’s getting there. 

Peggy smacks him on the shoulder and says if he wasn’t so bloody dramatic they could have avoided all of this. Daniel can’t help but commiserate just a little when he sees how Steve reacts. He knows what it’s like to have Peggy Carter scold you for being an idiot. 

Steve laughs and says he knows better than to cross Peggy Carter. Daniel agrees wholeheartedly. 

Peggy blushes. 

She’s…Daniel’s never seen her blush before. 

He sees the way Steve looks at her. The way she looks at him. It’s like…it’s like the two of them have come home. Really come home. 

Ignoring the ache in his chest, he makes his goodbyes and walks back down the driveway, the ring box a dead weight in his jacket. He makes it to the car before he has to let the mask slide off his face. 

He should’ve known, shouldn’t he?

Peggy Carter deserves the world. She deserves the best. She deserves a superhero. 

As he pulls out into the street, he can’t help but remember a cold night in the SSR office in New York, before Peggy started joining him. He can’t help but remember a soggy sandwich, a pile of paperwork, and Krzeminski’s voice. 

“ _ No girl’s gonna trade in a red-white-and-blue shield for an aluminium crutch.” _

That’s how it ended. 

Then Peggy comes into work the next morning and slaps his shoulder with the file in her hand and scolds him for missing their date night. 

Daniel frowns up at her, his mouth open in protest. He…he left to give them privacy, didn’t he? Was…was he not supposed to?

Peggy rolls her eyes and says no, you bloody idiot, that was date night. I don’t care if Steve came back to visit, we had plans. 

Wait. Hold on. Back up. What?

Seemingly realizing that poor Daniel has a negative idea of what’s going on, Peggy perches on the edge of her desk and explains. 

Remember how Daniel said the cases were only gonna get stranger? 

Well, that trend apparently has an exponential increase. 

So, in the future, the SSR is no more. Instead it’s replaced by SHIELD—which Peggy founds, because hell yeah she does—at least until it gets corrupted by HYDRA and destroyed. 

Daniel’s gotta pause for a minute there because that has implications and they’ve got some work to do. Peggy agrees but tells him to shush and let her talk. 

After all this happened with SHIELD, some big purple alien decided to wipe out half the universe with a snap of his fingers and now a team of superheroes—including Steve—had to stop him by traveling through time to collect six different colored rocks. 

Got it? No? That’s fine, Daniel’s just gonna go with it.

Comes with the job. 

Turns out one of the stones was relatively close to them, timeline-wise, so Steve decided to visit and cash in the dance Peggy owed him. 

Daniel points out that if he’s the one that asked for the rain check, he owes her the dance. 

Peggy smirks. 

But…okay, fine, so…Steve’s not staying?

Peggy shakes her head. Daniel looks up at her, having closed his eyes to process all of that, to see she looks…nervous. her hands twist together in her lap and he instinctively reaches out to see if she can help. 

She huffs a laugh and says this would’ve been so much easier had he just stuck to the plan from last night and stayed, when she had her courage, Steve’s blessing, and his support. 

Wait, what would’ve been easier?

In response, she gets up and reveals the item she’d been hiding behind the file. Daniel’s eyes widen when she gets down on one knee. 

No…no, no…

Peggy raises an eyebrow and asks if he’ll at least let her say it first. 

Daniel scrambles for his jacket. After last night, he hadn’t worked up the nerve to take it out yet. When he gets down on one knee too, Peggy bursts out laughing. Daniel can’t help but laugh too. 

Should’ve stuck around then, huh?

Yes. Yes, you should have. Together then?

One…two…three.

Will you marry me?

  
_ Yes _ .


End file.
